Far Away
by BackInBlack-Siriusly
Summary: One shot song fic based on the Nickleback song Far Away. HPGW


_Disclaimer- Unfortunately, for both my self and my bank account, these characters don't belong to me. They all belong to JKR._

Far Away

Bill & Fleur Weasley's wedding reception was in full swing. Harry didn't really feel like being there, even though his friends and surrogate family were there. Harry had one single goal since the night of Dumbledore's death- to find Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes, and finally destroy the Dark Lord. The one thing he hadn't counted on though, were his feelings for Ginny. She was one bit of comfort and happiness that he had remaining, and he'd broken up with her. Sitting in the corner, drinking his butterbeer, his thoughts dwelled on that last afternoon with her…

_"It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"  
"It's been like ... like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't ... we can't ... I've got things to do alone now." _

Now he was miserable. The memories of the short time they'd had as a couple kept invading his mind, though he tried vainly to forget. The peace and comfort he'd felt with her was gone, replaced by doubt, fear and worry. _"This is for the best,"_ he thought to himself. _"She'll be safe here, and I won't be responsible for the death of another person that I love."_

It did not help that Ginny looked as miserable as he felt. Harry watched, while across the room, Ginny was sitting with Ron and Hermione, laughing at another one of the twins pranks. Sure, she looked like she was having a good time, but the laughter did not reach her eyes. All he could see in her eyes was sorrow and pain.

Professor McGonagall was watching Harry. While she wouldn't admit it to a living soul, Harry had always been one of her favorite students, and it pained her to see him like this. _"He's been staring at her for over an hour now," _she thought. _"It's time to put an end to this. If anyone deserves a little happiness right now, it's Harry."_ She rose from her chair and made her way over to Harry's corner.

"Good evening Potter."

Harry sighed. The last thing he wanted right now was company. "Hello Professor McGonagall," he replied. "This is some party, huh?"

McGonagall gave him one of her patented stares, "Yes, it certainly is. Now why aren't you over there enjoying yourself with your friends?"

"I've got a lot on my mind, I guess," Harry said, as he absentmindedly played with his butterbeer cork.

"Well, I'm sure you do Potter, but don't you think you can forget about what's coming and concentrate on the here and now for once?"

He sighed again. "If you'll forgive me for saying so, it's an awful damned lot to forget, don't you think?"

McGonagall looked at him over the rims of her glasses. "Potter, do you remember what I said to Lupin in the hospital wing?" Harry just sat there and stared at her blankly.

"I told Remus that Dumbledore would've been happier than anyone to think that there was just a little more love in the world."

Harry gazed over to the sight of his former professor dancing with a lovely young woman with bright bubble-gum pink hair. Harry had never seen Lupin looking as happy as he did dancing with Tonks. It brought a faint smile to his lips. "I'm glad they finally got together. It's nice to see him happy for a change."

McGonagall looked at Harry sternly. "Don't you think you deserve some similar happiness as well, Potter?"

"Maybe in the future," he replied, "but I just can't risk it right now."

"And why is that?"

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time. He really did not want to discuss his love life with his Transfiguration teacher. "Voldemort has killed every single person that I've ever loved. I can't risk losing Ginny too."

Professor McGonagall was becoming irritated. "Mr. Potter, has it ever occurred to you, that her life is in danger whether she's with you or not? You've seen the clock on the wall in the Burrow. All of the hands are pointed at 'mortal peril', including Ginny's. Her hand didn't move to 'mortal peril' when she started dating you, it's been there since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned."

Harry stared at his professor. Inside, his heart and his mind were battling it out.

_"She's right you git…" _

_"But if Tom knows about us, he's sure to come after her…"_

_"Like he wouldn't come after her blood-traitor family anyway…"_

_"I'd die if I something happened to her…"_

_"She's in danger with or without you. If she's with you, she's safer…"_

McGonagall watched as he thought things over. Suddenly, a light shone in his eye that had been missing for more than a month, and he grinned at her. "Thanks Professor!" Harry jumped out of his chair and headed for the stage where the band was playing. _"Good luck Potter,"_ she thought to herself.

The band had been playing a mix of wizard and muggle songs all night, and Harry was hoping that they knew the song he had in mind. He had heard it coming from Dudley's room one evening after his cousin had fallen asleep with the radio on. It reminded him of his situation with Ginny so much that his heart had ached. Now, he was hoping that it would help him win her back.

After speaking with the band, Harry's eyes scanned the tent. He saw her sitting alone at a table, watching the other couples on the dance floor. _"She's gorgeous," _he thought to himself. _"How on earth could I ever stay away from her?" "Ok, Potter, go ask her to dance and then grovel at her feet if you have to." _

He walked slowly toward her, hoping he could get there before she saw him. She had been avoiding him ever since he'd arrived a few days ago, and he didn't want her to run off before he could ask her to dance.

"Um, Gin?"

She looked up into his emerald green eyes _"Oh damn, I'm in trouble now," _she thought to herself.

"Hi Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good," he replied, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

The voice of the lead singer interrupted them for a second. "This next song is a special request tonight. It's going out to Ginny, from Harry."

She looked like she was about to cry or hex him, he couldn't tell which.

"Ginny, will you dance with me?" Harry offered his hand, and Ginny took it as she stood up.

_"This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?"_

_"Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know, you know, you know…"_

They swayed together to the music. Harry caught the faint flowery scent that he'd come to associate with her, and tried to collect his thoughts. _"Don't blow it Potter; this may be the last chance that you've got with her…" _

A few tears escaped as Ginny listened to the words of the song that was engulfing them. Time seemed to slow down as it usually did when she was in his arms. The noise and commotion faded away until it was just the two of them.

"Ginny, can we talk?"

She sighed, and he felt her tremble as a few more tears fell. "What is there to talk about? I understand your reason for breaking things off."

_"I love you, I have loved you for so long  
And I miss you, Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore"_

Harry wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Gin, I've made terrible mistake."

_"On my knees I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand"_

_"I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know"_

Harry curled a finger under her chin to raise her face to his.

"I told you that the time I'd spent with you was like something out of someone else's life. I realize that I want that to be _my_ life. I don't want to be without you anymore."

Ginny gasped as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What did you say?" It sounded like her voice was coming from down a very long tunnel.

_"I love you, I have loved you for so long  
And I miss you, Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore"_

He looked down into her beautiful chocolate eyes, inspired by the spark of hope that he saw there. "Ginny, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. I can't stand being away from you any more."

She froze as she looked at him for a moment. Was she losing her mind, or did he just say that? She searched his face, and realized that she'd heard him correctly.

_"But you know, you know, you know…  
I wanted, I wanted to stay  
Cause I needed, I need to hear you say  
I love you, I have loved you for so long  
And I forgive you, for being away for far too long"_

Her lips trembled and all the tears she had been holding back came rushing out. Harry wondered for a moment if he should make a run for it or not. He braced himself for what came next…

Ginny threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Harry looked down at her, and realizing he was not going to be hexed into oblivion, drew her in for a kiss. As their lips met, Harry knew that he had made the right choice.

_"So keep breathing,  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it,  
Hold on to me, never let me go" _

_A/N- The first time I heard this song, I could see the whole scene play out in my mind. I hope I've accurately transfered it from my head to this page. This is my very first fan fic **ever**, so be gentle!_


End file.
